Every Beast Needs A Beauty
by Blunt-Talking Witch
Summary: Every century, on a night of the full moon, a beast reveals itself and go in a search for this bride. A girl who is his mate. He'll kill anyone who stands in his way to claim her. He'll go on a rampage if needed. Then, he'll go with his woman to a place that is unknown to humans. Or so the legends says.
1. Chapter 1

"Every century, on a night of the full moon, a beast reveals itself and go in a search for this bride. A girl who is his mate. He'll kill anyone who stands in his way to claim her. He'll go on a rampage if needed. Then, he'll go with his woman to a place that is unknown to humans." A beautiful woman in her late forties said while stroking the silky hair of her 18 year-old daughter who is an exact replica of her.

The girl look at her mother with bored eyes "Why?" was her short response. Since she was a child, her mother uses that story to scare her. Normally, parents uses methods like ghost, the monter under your bed and more. But Mom, being an old-fashioned woman tell her the story almost every day to the extent that she grew tired of it.

"Layla, Lucy's eighteen already, do you think that she will believe that crap?" A blonde gentleman that just finished reading the news paper butted in the conversation. "You are telling her that since she was 3 years old. And I doubt that's working dear, consider that your daughter is very adventurous."

Layla just chuckled while Lucy playfully glared at her father. They're the Heartfilia. A very successful yet loving family.

"I'll be going Mother, Father." Lucy said. Sadly, she had to leave to visit her grandmother who's living at the end of Magnolia, a place where her mother came from and grew up. She wonder is her mother learned that legend in that place, I wonder why it is made? She thought.

The couple bid their farewell to their one and only daughter and walked her to the train. As the train departed, Lucy fell asleep, dreaming on what will be her life in that place.

**Lucy's POV**

The sound of train woke me up. Seeing that there are only few people who was in the train with me makes me feel weird. The train stopped and I took it as a cue to exit the train along with the few people.

A touch on my shoulder makes me jump because of surprise. "You're new here?" A short bluenette said with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy. Do you mind telling me where is this address?"

"You're lucky it's on the way to my house. I'm Levy by the way. Why are you here if I may ask?" The girl named Levy said and took a look at my appearance. Oh my god. I wish I am presentable enough now. Wearing only a blue cottoned dress with ruffles and closed-shoes. Too girly, kill me now please.

"I'm here to take care of my grandmother. Why?" I said truthfully. We just recently received a call from my cousin, Michelle, that our grandmother is ill and she needs her taking care of her because she is still studying in seventh grade. My parents can't come because of business trips and I am the only one available so I came, even if they disagree.

"You know, it's rare for us to have newcomers specially in this season." As she said that, I look around and noticed that many people are staring at me in a creepy way.

"What do you mean?" Season? It's summer. What's wrong with it?

"This year is the mating season. In this town, there is a legend that every cen-"

"The beast will finds his mate? You believe that stupid legend?" So I was right. My Mother did learn it here. My grandmother surely used to tell her that crap to so Mom got used to it and did it to me too.

"It's not a legend. It's a truth. 100 years ago, a human girl was taken and the town people never saw her after that. The claw marks on the carpet and walls of her room made the theory that it was the beast. Her family said that all windows were closed but when the morning came, it's just open. Not a scratch or any damages. So it is not a wild animal." That's it. The people here are brainwashed. I just shrugged it off, it's their beliefs anyway.

We continue to know each other as we journey our way to my grandmother's house. One thing hasn't left my mind since I arrived here.

**_"What if it's true?"_**

I watch the stars on the balcony while taking a sip of coffee. I met grandmother earlier and noticed that she looks exactly like my mother who looks like me. She's nice and a very lovely person. She's beautiful but she seems to be losing her weight already. She's with her personal maid who's also very nice and made my job easier. My grandmother also said that think that I am on a vacation.

A pair of blazing eyes in between of the colors onyx black and gold appears on the bushes and stares straight at me. A shiver makes its way through my spine. What is that? A firefly? Wild animal? Or is it the beast?

I left the balcony with a sigh and made my way towards the bed. A piercing sound was heard throughout the room. I look for it's source and to my surprise. A handsome man with pink hair, onyx black eyes that's glowing and dragon like wings and tail is opening my balcony doors.

"**Mine.**"

HEYYYY! First story! Please support it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy jolt up on the bed panting. Many drops of sweat are making its way down her neck from her forehead. She sat there, just staring at nothing.

_A dream._

_No, a nightmare._

_'What has gotten into you, Lucy? Has the people here brainwashed you too? And even that stupid legend is chasing you in your dreams? What the fuck?'_ She whispered merely to herself.

Deciding to just forget that dream, she stand up and proceed to the bathroom to fix herself. Wearing a simple floral sleeveless dress and flat sandals she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her blood runs cold in what she saw on the floor in front the balcony doors.

**_Footprints._**

_'Where did it came from?'_

"Lucy nee-san!" A voice from the outside broke her thoughts. Michelle, her cousin called her. Making her way to the door and choose not to make the footprints a big deal.

_'It might just be animals, or I might sleepwalk last night. Right, it must be it. It have to be it.'_ She silently thought while opening the door. She was greeted by a smiling Michelle. "The breakfast is ready." Lucy nod as a response and makes its way to the kitchen with Michelle.

"Oh, Lucy. Good morning there. How was your sleep last night? Sit now, let's eat." Her grandmother greeted her with a warm smile on her face. 'She really looks like Mom.'

"Its good uhmm..." Lucy paused, not sure on what to call her.

"Gran, just call me Gran." Gran spoke, sensing that Lucy's hesitating on what to call her.

"Okay, Gran." She began to eat "What's your plan Lucy?" Gran said while grabbing her coffee and taking a sip.

"I'm thinking on wondering around the town Gran." Levy volunteered on touring Lucy around the town. Levy said that she will fetch Lucy a few minutes before 9. She looked at the clock and noticed that it's already 9:45

"That's great! Make sure to head home before dawn okay? Are you alone?"Gran said. She really looked like Mom. Even her voice and attitude. I think that why I feel at ease even when I'm on the other place.

The doorbell rang and Lucy stand up "No, I'm with Levy. She must be here now. I'll be going Gran, Michelle. And I'll be home early" She kissed the cheeks of the both of them and leave.

Lucy's POV

Levy's face brightened when I opened the door. She immediately call a cab and take me inside.

"You seem excited Levy." I stated. She really is. The smile on her face is like printed already on her face since I saw her this morning.

"Well, I only have few friends here so I think it's normal to be excited." She said giggling.

The cab stopped, a sign that we were already here. Levy paid and pull me out of the cab.

"I take you on the only mall here in town. It's the only interesting place here." Only mall? How boring is this place?

She grabbed my hand and began to drag me to a cafe. I was about to protest that I ate already when Levy opened the glass door. Everyone's heads automatically swiveled towards the direction of the door and all eyes settled on me. Murmurs of 'who's that?' and 'is she new?'are heard around the cafe. I just shrugged it and began to take a look of the cafe. It's a very weird Victorian inspired cafe. Three tables are only occupied and the place gives me goosebumps. I tucked Levy's dress and she seems to feel my distress. We immediately leave the cafe and I can't help but notice that the mall is like an isolated place. Curiousness gets the best of me but as I was about to question Levy, a girl with long scarlet hair made it's way towards our direction and approached Levy.

"Oh. Erza! I didn't expect you here." Levy said and pushed me forward. "She's Lucy, a newcomer. And this is Erza, my friend."

Erza presented her hand and is clearly asking for a hand shake which I gladly returned. "Is she the-" Levy cut Erza by saying "Yes" immediately. I am what? They didn't speak and is making an eye to eye contact. What are they saying about me? Is that some sort of secret? They're weird, they're looking into each other's eyes like they are communicating and after a while, Erza nodded. "So, welcome here Lucy." Erza smiled warmly at me and I returned it with an odd one.

Levy, together with Erza, toured me around the town. I learned that they've known each other since diapers. I totally forgot about the time until Erza spoke. "Go home now Lucy, It's getting dark." So? The people here are really weird. Are they afraid of the dark? "Be careful Lucy! It's a lunar eclipse later night. Be sure that you're windows are locked." Levy continued

"What about the lunar eclipse?" I asked. These two are really confusing me.

"It's about the legend. Today is the day when the beast will now claim his mate. It only happens when it's a night of the eclipse." So it's about the stupid legend again? A total shit.

Erza and Levy insisted that I should go home and they even accompanied me on going home. As soon as I arrived I invited them to come over but they declined, saying that they have important matters to do.

"Lucy nee-san! Welcome home! Have you eaten already?" Michelle greeted me with a hug. This girl is really adorable.

"Yes, Michelle. Where's Gran?"

"Oh, Lucy. Have you eaten? I'm about to go upstairs now and take a nap. I'm sleepy already." Gran suddenly said while making her way upstairs while Michelle helps her after hugging me.

"Yes Gran" I said and help her upstairs. When we reached her room, she kissed my cheeks and whispered "A beauty that no one can resist. Be careful Lucy." and closed the door with Michelle. What she said confused me.

I went to my room and changed my clothes.

"A beauty that no one can resist. Be careful Lucy." It still confuse me. Why are they warning me? Why are they telling me to be careful? What they said is still ringing in my head.

After changing, I just lied on my soft and comfy bed. Not wanting to sleep. Not wanting to dream that again. I also want to watch the eclipse. Since I was a child, I loved astronomy. Mom used to point out stars and tell me their constellation. I used to watch eclipse with her. It calms me down.

The cold wind blew like it's trying to whisper something to me. I tuck in some of my blonde hair that escaped my ears. I watch as the surroundings became dark due to eclipse. Just as I was closing the balcony doors, I saw a pair of glowing gold eyes watching me intensely behind the bushes. A shiver makes its way down my spine. _'It's just fireflies'_ I tell myself. Glancing again, they were gone.

_**'Fireflies.'**_

I crawl on the bed and lied down. "It's just a legend. Just a stupid legend Lucy." I told myself.

Just as when my eyelids started to feel heavy, a growl coming from front of my balcony has me squirming. What was that? Someone is definitely in my room! "Michelle?" I called out.

I tried on reaching the switch of the lampshade 'cause it's too dark to see. A louder growl was heard again and footsteps made it's way towards my direction. I freak out and immediately reached for the lamp and turning it on.

My eyes grew big on what I'm seeing. A NAKED man was making it's way towards my direction. The same man in my dream last night. The same man who got wings and tail. What the actual fuck? Is he the beast?

Just as I was about to scream, his hand flew to cover my mouth. I just lied there. Frozen. I was no longer sitting and he was no longer standing in front the balcony doors. We are now in a very sensual position. I'm now laying on the bed and him towering over me with his right arm covering my mouth while his left is placed beside my head for support. I noticed a pair of little horns that are covered beneath his pink tousled hair. Fuck his lean and hard body! Curse his good looks that made me attracted to him! Holy shitness, what's happening to me?

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I murmured and words are barely understandable because of his hand. The bastard smiled "Mine" he says. My eyes widen and prepared to make noise to wake Gran or Michelle but he slides his arms and hauls me out the window. I struggled. I kicked and even punched him but damn, he's very strong. My body went limp and he jumped.

A couple of tears escaped my eyes before the world fades and blackness eats me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I just need to clarify something. I am NOT Mistress Hera. I'm using that name to other sites but when I created this account on this site, that username is taken already so I am now using another pen name. I DON'T KNOW THE MISTRESS HERA WHO'S PLAGIARIZING OTHER WORKS. I AM NOT HER NOR RELATED TO HER. I'm working hard on this story and please appreciate it. This is my first story and I know that my writing skills is really bad. Please help me on improving the story and bear with it! And to those who's messaging me that I am Mistress Hera, I AM NOT. MISTRESS HERA AND BLUNT TALKING WITCH ARE TWO DIFFERENT INDIVIDUALS. THANK YOU!

Chapter 3

Dark...

All I can see is darkness.

No, I'm not blind. Nor I'm not having my eyes closed. And I don't have a poor eyesight. But I can't really see anything.

I tried to stand up, realizing that I was lying in a very comfy bed. Keyword, TRIED. When I felt a heavy arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to a very hot thing. A very hot, and hard thing. Scratch that. A very hot, hard, and mascular body.

Just as I was about to scream, Mr. Pink-hair-with-wings-and-tail-plus-little-horns used his other hand to cover my mouth. How did I know? I felt his tail holding my feet steady. But now, its already making its way up 'there'. Blood rise up my cheeks as I struggled violently. What is happening? I can't see anything! I really need to escape now. I need to grab the whatsoever chance just to get out of here!

One time, I was taken away and now I am going to be raped? Jesus, you love me that much, eh? My thoughts are interrupted by a lightning that flashed and reflected in the window. Because of that, I took a brief appearance of this room and confirmed that Mr. Pink-hair-with-wings-and-tail-plus-little-horns is the one who's trying to have his way with me.

A shiver makes its way up my spine when Mr. Pink-hair-with-wings-and-tail-plus-little-horns licks my collarbone to my shoulder blades. Again, I realized that I am naked. So much for realizing.

"You are mine" he paused "Only mine" and he continued on kissing my jawline and the behind of my ears that made me moaned. He released my mouth and his hand found his way to my breast. He positioned himself above me and lowered his head to take my right breast in his mouth while he's playing with the other one. He's bitting my nipple while pinching the other one.

My plan to escape left my mind and pleasure takes over. My plan to cry and beg him to let me go fades. But I did cry. I am now crying because of the unfamiliar feeling of pleasure. I am begging. I am begging him mentally to take me and fuck me senseless.

He continue his business on my breast while his other hand makes it way 'down there' when a loud knock on the door woke the shit out of me and I pushed his off of me, screaming.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted, not caring if I sound crazy. Not caring if one moment, I almost open my legs wide and beg him to take me.

"Natsu? What is happening?" a very angelic voice spoke. I need to know who she is. I need to thank her for knocking on the door. I need to thank her for waking the sense out of me.

"Nothing I can't handle Mira!" Mr. Pink-hair-with-wings-and-tail-plus-little-horns said in a cheerful voice. Far from his husky voice when he said that I was his. Far from deep moans when he took my breast in his mouth. When he - WAKE UP LUCY! STOP ACTING LIKE A HORNY GI-

"Now. Where are we?" Once again, Mr. Pink-hair-with-wings-and-tail-plus-little-horns' husky voice said.

"You pervert! Where did you take me?!" I screamed and hit him with pillow.

"Take. Me. To. My Home." I said, emphasizing every word while hitting him with pillow. "I can't." was his short reply. 'I can't' your fucking face!

"What part of take me home can't you understand? Look, I don't know you. I don't have money. If you let me go, I won't say anything to the cops just let me go. I have life on Magnolia! My parents are probably worried specially Gran! God, she might have a heart attack if she woke up with her granddaughter gone! Please, just let me go!" he just stared at me for a long time then started to laugh. What? What the fuck is wrong with this man? No, is he even a man? 'Of course Lucy, you just begged him to fuck you, duh.' Shit, I mean, he got wings, tail, and horns. What kind of specie is this crazy hot man who's laughing infront of me?

"You-" he laughed some more and continued "you thought I kidnapped you?" laugh again and laugh hard. And I just sat there, watching him laugh. Though there are no lights in the room, I can barely saw him because of the lightning that reflects on the window. I took in his appearance, mascular, fit, lean body. Pink hair. Tan skin. And handsome face. A couple of tears are appearing on the side of his eyes because of laughing very hard. I bet that his stomach is hurting now. Shh, dumbass.

Then, he suddenly stopped laughing and turned his gaze towards me. His eyes are no longer playful, thus, it's now clouded with lust. He pushed me down and he positioned himself above me again. We're now back to the positioned before the holy-knock-on-the-door interrupted us.

"You're mine. Only mine. I don't need money. All I need is you. If you have your life there, well, my life is you. You are mine. No one is going to take you away from me. No one is going to touch you nor harm you. I'll never let you go, mate." And his lips claimed mine.


End file.
